


Of Separate States

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Challenges, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Long-distance "relationship", Luke is too tired to deal with this shit, M/M, Phone Sex, Voyeurism, Webcams, everyone is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Be careful of the games you play because you may just lose.





	1. P.I.C.N.I.C

**Author's Note:**

> So not the update people were expecting, to be fair though the idea for this has been around almost as long as Oasis series (which the next part is halfway done). This is meant to be shorter than 'Don't give Up', but we shall see. I will probably be alternating between to the two to keep my sanity XD.
> 
> chapter written to: Devil in Disguise - Metro station

"You lost fair and square. Don't back out Delirious."

"Okay, alright. Just tell me what it is you want me to do. Eat dog cookies? The ketchup challenge, something more _sinister_?" Delirious asked, sounding far more put out about the condiments than anything else that may be thought up. They had all seen Mini do the ketchup challenge after all.

"Ohhh." Bryce laughed.

"No. You know what. I'm going to text it to you," Ohm was giggling as he said it. Honestly he couldn't wait to hear Delirious's response; it promised to be hilarious.

"Hmmm ok. Waiting. Hurry up I haven't got all day- _what_?!" Delirious shouted, "you want..." he trailed off into an indecipherable sputter and Ohm choked on his laughter. Oh if he could only see his expression.

"What the fuck did you send him?" Cartooz demanded.

"I'll do it." Delirious said.

"Uh. What? You will?" Ohm stared at the screen in disbelief, mouth slack in an 'o' expression.

"Sure. Why not. I mean it's not a big deal really..."

Ohm felt heat creep along his neck and up his ears. "You do realize what that entails, right?" He tried to swallow but his throat and mouth were suddenly too dry. _Oh god_. This was not going as expected. "You sure? I'll let you pick a lesser challenge."

Delirious was silent for a moment as both Bryce and Cartoonz filled the space with their own curiosity.

"Yeah. I'll do it. Delirious doesn't back down!" Despite the bold statement his tone was nervous.

“W-when,” Ohm’s voice cracked and he had to take a sip of water before he continued. “When did you want to do this?”

“Uhh tonight? Yeah. Tonight. Sooner the better I think.”

“Sure. Sounds great.” 

Ohm could have kicked himself for saying that. Heart pounding almost painfully in his chest he could not look away from the text sent. He had meant everything to be a joke. It was never a question in his mind that Delirious would do anything but back down, and now that he hadn’t, Ohm couldn’t either. What the Hell was he going to do?

“What the fuck is the challenge? You can’t leave us hanging here.” Cartoonz's voice boomed over the chat, startling Ohm.

“Nothing special. Ohm just wants to destroy my love of gummy bears. But he will not! He will fail,” Delirious told them. 

His lie was perfectly vague. He felt bad for putting them all in the situation. 

“Now that that's over why don't we play so these two can have their date later.” Bryce may have been joking but didn't realize how close he was to the truth.

“Yeah. Let’s start,” Ohm mumbled. 

His thoughts floated the entire time they played UNO. He dropped cards that he should have kept, held onto ones that could have screwed the others over, and definitely cost himself a win more than once. He was off his game and it was obvious. 

“Fuck!” Delirious cried as Bryce laughed and won the entire game. “I shouldn't have put yellow down!”

“Well I fucking told you not to!” Cartoonz yelled.

“Good games guys,” Bryce said around a yawn. “I think it's time I cuddled up with my kitty for a nap. Talk to you all later?”

“Yeah. Later Bryce. You two let us know how the gummy bear thing goes. Call me after, Delirious. I want details.” Cartoonz joked with them and exited the chat.

Ohm doubted Cartoonz would want details if he had any idea what the actual challenge entailed. 

“So, ah, give me like an hour and I'll be on chat. Is that alright?” Delirious asked in a more subdued voice than Ohm had heard all night. 

He nodded, then realized he couldn't be seen. Good God he was out of it.

“Yeah no, that's fine.” 

Ohm watched as the final participant of the chat dropped out and had to take a deep breath to ease the building pain in his chest. He was not one prone to anxiety but he had certainly backed them into a corner with this one. Maybe he should just tell Delirious to forget it and take whatever ribbing comments that were to come? The competitive part of him disagreed. It was the greatest game of chicken they could play and Ohm really didn't want to be the one to lose. Delirious would back out at the eleventh hour, right?

Fuck.

Ohm pushed the chair back and stood, pausing to stretch languidly before heading to the kitchen for something to eat. Waiting at the computer for an hour would only drive him crazy. Well, crazier than he already was apparently. Peering into the fridge he frowned at the dismal contents; shopping needed to be done soon. He settled on reheating leftovers from the day before, though only ate less than half. There was nothing wrong with the food—at least Ohm didn't believe so—his stomach was in too many knots to handle food.

Ohm sighed and contemplated banging his head on the desk.

Tossing the food in the trash he set off to do random tasks around the apartment. Tidying the bedroom, folding the extra basket of laundry, and making a list of items he needed from the store. He physically jerked at the chime of his messenger and glanced at the time in shock. He had managed to successfully distract himself for the full hour.

Licking his lips, Ohm left his seat on the couch and meandered over to his computer to answer Delirious. A simple _'Are you ready?'_ waited for him. Ohm hesitated over sending his reply but finally settled on _'yeah'_.

 _Incoming Video Call_ flared to life on his screen and Ohm nearly had to swallow his heart down as he clicked to accept. His own camera was off but he could see everything on Delirious's end. Except his face, as agreed. Ohm placed his headphones on just in time to catch the words spoken to him.

“Hey, Ohm.” Delirious said softly as he shifted foot to foot, clearly uneasy.

Ohm almost felt like he were having a heart attack, the beats almost painful in his chest and hands trembling so much he had to flatten them on his thighs to keep still. “You called.”

“Y-yeah. Guess I did,” Delirious stumbled over his words as he moved to stop just short of the bed. “So, um...”

This needed to stop. They were both clearly too uncomfortable. The challenge had gone far enough. Ohm opened his mouth to tell his friend to take the loss when the sound of a zipper being yanked stilled him. Breath literally frozen in his lungs, Ohm couldn't breathe let alone speak, as Delirious turned to face the webcam, slowly sliding the jeans over his hips and down his legs.

“Close your eyes so I can get on the bed. I'm trusting you, Ohm.” His name was said so softly that Ohm obeyed without thought, though the images were already burned in his mind. Delirious was naked.

He heard the bed creak lightly as Delirious crawled atop it, probably positioning himself so his face was hidden but nothing else.

This was never supposed to actually happen. When Ohm had sent the text, the stupid challenge, he had only been trying to get a good reaction. A shock value. _'Your challenge is to jerk off for me on camera. You don't have to show your face.'_ How could he have known Delirious would accept?

“Ok.” Delirious said, cleared his throat and then added “I'm just gonna... start?”

If later asked, Ohm could not say what he replied, or if he did at all. His eyes were trained on the hands that went to the already half-hard cock in full view. Ohm was transfixed. Fingers ran along the underside, over the vein and to the tip. Breath hitched and legs parting for better access as Delirious let out a small moan.

Ohm bit his lip, hands fisting the fabric of his jeans to keep still. Watching Delirious pleasure himself did not have the expected outcome. Not that the idea had been thought through at any length. Ohm shifted in discomfort.

Breathier, more audible groans filled his headphones as dexterous gamer hands worked a sizable erection. “ _Ohm_ ,” Delirious whined and jerked faster.

“Fuck.” Unbuttoning his pants Ohm took his cock in hand and tried to ignore just how much of a terrible idea this all was becoming. He had seen other guys dicks before, as one usually did by accident, and none had ever made him hard or feel any sort of attraction toward the person. Delirious made him want to touch not only himself but the body seemingly just out of reach of the webcam. And with his name on the others lips it only heightened the arousal.

He imagined Delirious had his eyes shut, mouth parted as he unconsciously let loose tiny needy sounds, stroking himself without any mind to the camera pointed at himself.

Ohm nearly drew blood to keep silent. Watching was one thing, getting off to that was another.

When Delirious bucked his hips into his hand for one final shuddering wave of ecstasy, Ohm lost his self control. For the briefest of moments, he’d seen lips. Delirious's pink flushed lips, half gasping his name only to be swallowed by something almost animalistic that made Ohm forget himself completely. 

Unable to stop his own moans, louder than he realized given the headphones, Ohm hunched over the desk as he worked himself to climax. “Ohh...fuck!” Fingers sticky with cum and body buzzing pleasantly he almost missed Delirious's breathy laugh from the bed.

The situation they were in sobered Ohm quickly. “I-” there were no words to really say.

“Talk later, Mr. bunny-man?”

“Yeah. Sure. Definitely.” Ohm tried to pry his eyes from the hands idly playing with the soft skin of exposed inner thigh but he couldn't. He fucking _couldn't_. That alone was a problem.

“Ohm. End the call,” Delirious said softly, though with something that might have been amusement coloring his tone.

“Right. Night, Delirious.” Ohm scrambled to click 'End' and waited for the screen to go dark before he began to panic.

What the hell did he do now?


	2. Game, Set, Match

“Did the two of you get into a fight or something?”

“What?” Ohm asked. He had zoned out and honestly had no idea where the conversation had gone.

“You and Delirious. The past two days if anyone mentions the other you both get all, I don’t know. Weird?”

Ohm nearly spit his drink on the keyboard choking, and had to whack his chest to clear his throat.

“See?!”

“What Bryce is too nice to say is get the fuck over whatever the two of you have going on so we can record. I plan on telling this to that pain in the ass later too. Ohm, I expect you here later,” Cartoonz told him. He was clearly over the situation.

Ohm had not spoken to Delirious since the video call two days ago. Not that he had exactly been trying. Too many whirling thoughts and worries to deal with the fallout. His friends had not exactly helped matters, constantly asking about the challenge, and as of that day, what was going on. They wouldn't believe him if he told them.

“Fix this shit.” was all Cartoonz said as he left—he may have mentioned having to go to the auto shop to pick up a part?

“I know it's none of our business but I would really prefer none of us to be fighting. Ok?” Bryce waited for a response before leaving as well. With no Delirious they really couldn't do as planned. Fuck. Friendship guilt at its finest.

Ohm groaned loudly into his hands. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

“Ok. Let's get this shit done,” Ohm told himself. Sending a text was not difficult, nor the end of the world. Also knowing Cartoonz, if he didn't reach out to Delirious about recording tonight he would get bitched out and harassed until he either spilled what caused the issue in the first place, or gave in and spoke to Delirious anyway. 

He turned his phone off silent and was about to step away from the computer to take a quick shower when the chime of 'Incoming Video Chat' startled him.

“Uh..” Ohm stared stupidly at the caller name for a few seconds before hastily clicking into it as the screen began to fade. Filled with a strange sort of anticipation as the video connected, he was rewarded by the already naked man before him.

“Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you don't want to watch,” Delirious said boldly.

“You're not wrong.” No matter how truthful Ohm still had to force the words out. He wanted to watch. What was worse? He might actually want to touch too.

The amused chuckle from Delirious said he knew that as well.

Regardless of the other budding desires swimming around his thoughts, Ohm would settle with eagerly observing Delirious get off for him on video chat.

.

“Glad you settled your shit so we can enjoy the night.” Cartoonz chided them as the game moved from the loading screen.

“Oh, we settled things alright. Heh heh,” Delirious chuckled and ran through the prop options. They were playing a new 'hide and seek' type game for the first time and none of them knew what was available.

Ohm cleared his throat and tried to ignore the flush to his cheeks in response to the blatant referral to their 'chat'. Delirious's tone was so suggestive and yet so damn normal for them that even Cartoonz wouldn't question it. Ohm understood all too well what was actually meant.

“Whatever. Differences aside, I am still going to murder you all.” Bryce hummed as his character shoot random items around the room, each time making a disappointed sound when he hit none of them.

“Not if I get you first!” Delirious yelled, swapping his prop and creeping across the middle of the room as if stalking prey.

“Uh, you can't.”

“Don't tell me what to do. Eh!” Delirious grunted as his bucket prop jumped onto a shelf above Bryce.

“No, like you literally can't. That's not how the game works,” Bryce laughed heartily into the microphone. “Hey wait, where is Cartoonz?”

“Nowhere. I am nowhere.”

“Are you sure?” Bryce questioned. From the tone of his voice alone, Ohm knew it was time to move or die.

“Yea-hhhhh!” Cartoonz game a high pitched yell as bullets rained down around his ill placed lamp prop. The lamp skidded away from the bullets and nearly made it to the open doorway before exploding. “Fuck!”

“Good, now you can help me get the others. Let's go.” Bryce ran from the room as Delirious let out an insane giggle.

“I was right above you the whole time bitch!”

“What? No way!” Bryce turned just in time to see the bucket leap from the shelf and exit out a window.

“Ahh!!!!!” Delirious screamed and died as the newly spawned Cartoonz shot him, and it startled Ohm into bailing from his spot behind a hay bail.

“Oh. Ohm, I see Ohm!”

“No, no you don't-” he needed a better spot, or a smaller prop or-

“Yes. I got him!”

Ohm let loose a frustrated yell. Twenty seconds and he would have won. Just _twenty_. Fuck.

“I did tell you I would murder you all.” Bryce let out a loud laugh that turned into smaller giggles.

“I will never give up. You will get yours, Brycie! I've got the guns now.” Ohm growled.

“Oh great. And this is a terrible spot,” Bryce groaned and furious tapping of keys was heard as he moved around.

“Ouch. Dial it down Ohm, you're too goddam loud!” Delirious snapped being nearly as loud.

“Oh. Am I. I thought you like me being loud?” Ohm dropped his voice as he concentrated. He could have sworn there was movement to his left but nothing looked out of place or disturbed. That was a huge issue with new games, nothing was familiar yet.

“Wow. Pornstar Ohm.” Cartoonz commented, then yelped as Ohm spotted him and shot.

“What? Pornstar? And get back here Cartoonz. I just want to ask you a few questions.” Ohm snickered as Cartoonz fell off the ledge he had been using to escape.

“Yes, you moaning son of a bitch. Leave me al- fuck! Well, this is gonna be a great video!” Cartoonz yelled as his prop was blown up.

“I didn't moan. And don't think I didn't see you over there Bryce!”

“Ahhh!” The paint can in the corner shot across the room as bullets rained down. “No! You will not get me. I am a professional.”

“You may as well have moaned. _Fuck_ , Ohm.” Delirious mumbled softly, then cackled as if to cover his comment.

Ohm licked his dry lips almost nervously. Did his voice really effect Delirious that much? Had it always or was it because of... well recently?

“Noooo! Aww crap.” Bryce's prop exploded as it's health hit zero.

“Yeah, baby!” Ohm smirked. Two down and only Delirious to go. Now, where was he?

“Come get me, Ohm. If you dare. Hahaha!”

The seconds were ticking down and every prop looked suspicious- but which one was he?

Ten seconds.

Ohm ran for the door. Maybe he went outside?

Seven seconds.

Delirious tried to muffle an evil-sounding cackle and failed. Ohm had to be right by him, but _where_?

Four seconds.

There, just by the door, a long thin piece of wood-

Two seconds -Ohm fired and when Delirious screamed and the prop darted away he unloaded his clip. The prop exploded.

“Yes, I won. Suck it!”

“What? No, I shot him in time!” Ohm stared in disbelief at the screen. He had got him before the count hit zero, he was certain.

“Hahaha get wrecked, _Ohm_!” Delirious sniggered, the sound turning breathy toward the end.

“Son of a bitch. I am so upset right now. That is utter bullshit.” Ohm shook his head and exhaled loudly.

“Awww it's ok, Ohmie. You can't perform all the time.” Delirious told him solemnly.

“Yeah, it's a common problem,” Cartoonz added smugly, snorting at his own joke.

“Ha, very funny. I don't have that issue.” Ohm frowned. He was a little pissed at the game but in the end, it was less irritating than the comment. He did not have _that_ issue, thank you.

“My God.” Bryce laughed awkwardly and tried to steer the conversation away from the deep dark hole it was threatening to spiral into. As usual.

“Alright bitches, let's go to something else. I think we have enough on this tonight? Yes, so how about-” Cartoonz waited for no response and Ohm sighed. He really had wanted something good to post. All he had was failure for the night thus far. He yawned and missed what was said.

“Wait, what?”

“God, Ohm. Pay attention!” Cartoonz snapped and repeated the instructions.

Ohm rubbed his neck, looking up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long recording.

Four hours later and they ended their session with the promise of more the following day. Ohm hoped not with how shitty he had been all night. Maybe a few good hours of sleep would help? Well after he did a little editing.

With tired fingers he attempted to reply to the smiley with its tongue sticking out that Delirious had texted when he hit call instead of send.

“Uhhhh hello?”

“Oops. I meant to hit send,” Ohm groaned into the phone.

“Nice job, Ohmie. Least I can be hands-free now. I am starving. _Starving_ I tell you. I need food in my belly.” Delirious babbled and sounds of a package being ripped open suggested nothing he would consume would be healthy.

“Oh? Had to wait until we were alone to stuff your mouth?” Ohm asked coyly.

Delirious made a choked sound that had Ohm humming in amusement. “Yup. Got your number.”

“Well aren't you a big shot all by yourself where no one else can hear,”

“Why yes, yes I am big.”

“Stop. Bad bunny. I need to eat and I can't if I look at this burrito log and only think of your dick.”

Ohm's unexpected snort turned into full blown laughter that had Delirious grumbling. He felt himself relaxing a little into his chair, finally beginning to wind down from a long day. He was exhausted.

“Well, you have seen-”

“ _Shhhhhh_!”

“Ok, ok.” Ohm smiled and adjusted the phone as he stood suddenly. He had a few things to take care of before bed- mainly the bathroom. He had to piss for the last hour and if he let himself fully relax he would not be getting up again for a while. He told Delirious to hold on for a minute as he took care of business, changed clothing and came back to obnoxious chewing noises. “I think the neighbors can hear you.”

“If this is the first thing they have heard I'm doing damn good. They probably think I'm a serial killer.” Delirious chuckled darkly.

“For all I know you are.”

“And yet here you are. What does that say about you, huh, Ohm?”

“Touche'.” Ohm could not keep the grin from his face as he pulled back the covers of his bed. He would just lay down for a bit and talk to Delirious, then get to editing.

“God. I need to find someone to cook for me. Just, fuck.”

“I make homemade soups. Chicken noodle. It's so good. If I had more time I would probably cook more.” Ohm sighed. He needed to make more time, sleep less or something. The apartment always smelt so good when he had a pot of soup on the burner. Soothing, in a way.

“What the fuck, Ohm. Where is my soup? Delirious needs food too!”

“You just ate.” Ohm huffed a laugh as he sank into his pillow. Oh, that felt nice.

“So?” Delirious sounded affronted, as much as he could while having a burrito in his mouth.

“You know gluttony is a sin.” And if anyone embodied a Sin it was Delirious, though perhaps it was not gluttony.

“Not to my tummy it's not,” Delirious chewed obnoxiously only to choke and cough.

Ohm snickered, only pausing once to make certain he was alright.

“You are a terrible friend. Terrible!” Delirious croaked out, letting another cough out.

“But you still count me as a friend so that's ok.” He smiled at the soft huff on the other end. “I do enjoy talking to you. You know?” Ohm told Delirious, though it should not have come as a surprise. Granted a lot of the talking they did was in game- or lobbies. Not necessarily one on one. It was a nice change.

“I do know. I am very nice to talk to. Mwaha,” Delirious replied jokingly. “You aren't so bad yourself.”

“Good to know.” Ohm yawned quietly and closed his eyes. They felt a little strained. Nothing a few minutes closed wouldn't fix.

“So I was thinking-”

“Hmm...?” Ohm mumbled. He let Delirious's deeper tone settle over him, rambling about God knew what and let the phone slip from his fingers and to the pillow.

“What?” Ohm opened his eyes with a start, body sluggish and brain just as slow. “Shit.” Ohm swore as he noticed sunlight through the blinds. He had fallen asleep on the phone. That was a little embarrassing. He would need to apologize-

Ohm's gaze zeroed on on the soft blinking light on his phone indicating an unread message. Fumbling with tangled blankets he managed to wiggle an arm free to reach his phone and a single text sent just over seven hours before.

  
****  
_“sleep tight bunny-man =;P”_  
  


Ohm smiled goofily at the text for a long moment before Buddy whined from the foot of the bed.

“Ok boy, lets go out.”

He sent a smiley and a short good morning as a reply before rolling out of bed. Ohm was still smiling softly as he made breakfast a half hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, i haven't written any sort of sex in a LONG time. -_-'


End file.
